


Late Nights and Early Parades (or, How Richard Made it Happen)

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Series: My Way Home is Through You [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on tour promoting Desolation of Smaug, some of the cast and crew meet up at a bar to have a good time. Richard gets wasted in order to hopefully get the courage to finally tell Lee about his feelings.</p><p>Fill for Hobbit-Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Early Parades (or, How Richard Made it Happen)

**Author's Note:**

> [Anon: lee/richard - drunk making out](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=20731884#t20731884)   
>  _promo tour. getting drunk in a smoky bar with the rest of the cast. after that 4th (and totally unnecessary) vodka shot richard gets the courage to tell lee that the extra undone button on lee's shirt is totally inappropriate. cue drunken making out against the bathroom door/in the cab/in a hotel room after raiding the alcohol supply in the mini-fridge/etc._

Richard had almost finished his first glass of wine when he turned his head to see Lee entering the crowded pub. He looked smashing as always; wearing black tight jeans, brown boots and a denim shirt, his hair an uncontrollable brown mess, but it suited him, as did the stubble on his chin. When Lee graced him with a sweet smile and a wink, Richard realized he must have been staring, and quickly turned his head and tried to focus on the story Martin was telling instead, and drank the rest of his wine. In the corner of his eye, he could see Lee by the bar, and he was looking so fine. So fine, Richard imagined someone had figured out everything, and told Lee just so that Lee could mock him. _Look at this and what you can't have._

Richard pulled out his credit card, and was just about to go to the bar and ask for a refill when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey Rich, don't bother," said a voice, deep and soft at the same time. Lee. "I noticed your glass was empty, so I got you a new one." Richard barely dared to look up, but when he did, Lee's smiling face was right there, all pretty and newly showered; smelling so good Richard just wanted to bury his face in his neck and breathe in all of his scents. Before he could say thank you, Lee was gone. He had gone to sit between Ian and Orlando, and Richard would have felt a little disappointed hadn't it been for the fact that it was the only available seat.

The table roared with laughter at whatever Martin had been telling them, but Richard hadn't been paying attention to the story at all, his focus was only on Lee. He took a sip of his wine — how the hell was he going to survive this evening? With Lee sitting on the far end of the table and out of reach, being all bloody perfect. It also didn't help that Lee had three (or was it four? Richard couldn't exactly tell) unbuttoned buttons on his shirt, revealing more skin than usual, and it drove Richard a little mad with desire and he wanted to touch and kiss that patch of skin — a blush crept up his cheek when he thought about it. Damn Lee. 

It wasn't that Richard didn't want to tell Lee that he liked him, he just couldn't figure out how to do it; and it wasn't easy being around him without being able to tell him how he felt because he didn't know how (it also didn't help being a shy coward, afraid to get his feelings hurt). Should he shower the man with declarations of eternal and undying love? Or grab his (non-existing) ass, and whisper dirty words (the thought alone made Richard blush); was that how kids did it nowadays? He just couldn't figure out if Lee was the kind of guy that preferred a classic romantic candlelit dinner, or if he liked skipping straight to third or fourth base without the dinners and flowers and walks home. And it wasn't like Richard was going to _ask_ anyone to figure it out, but the promotion tour of _Desolation of Smaug_ was soon coming to an end, and Richard really to get his shit figured out before it would be too late.

So Richard tried to engage in conversations, he really did; it just didn't work out. All that seemed to be able to hold his attention longer than two minutes was Lee. His one glass of wine turned to five within an hour and a half, and then Graham was bringing over vodka shots and Richard helped himself, because maybe being drunk enough not to care if Lee didn't return his feelings was the way to go?

He hadn't had a crush on Lee since the day they met. The crush came sneaking upon him, and it took him a little while to acknowledge and admit it, but when he did — Lee seemed to be all he could think about. He suddenly struggled to be in the same room with him, because he didn't know how to act around him, and it made him uncomfortable. But at the same time, he craved to be in his presence, to look at him and see his smile and hear his laugh. He loved how Lee was such an incredible sweet guy — so easy going and comfortable with himself, but at the same time a little shy; that was what Richard had fallen for. 

Looking over, Richard could see Lee enjoying himself in the company of Orlando and Ian, there had been a constant smile on his face since he had arrived. Sulking, Richard helped himself to his fourth (and totally unnecessary) shot of vodka, really hoping this evening might lead to something — anything, even if it led to being let down, at least that would give him some kind of closure; he didn't want to have that constant thought of what could have been. He couldn't handle this much longer.

"You're quiet tonight, Rich," Graham commented, "everything alright?"

"All good," Richard slurred, realizing all the alcohol he had been drinking was finally catching up with him. "Just a little tired, 's all."

"Well, you've had enough to drink, that's for sure," Graham noted, "no more vodka for you," and then Lee passed them as he made his way to the restrooms. Richard watched Lee until he disappeared behind the door to the men's room, and then a sudden wave of courage washed over him and he raised from his seat and excused himself. Had he not been so drunk he would have noticed the knowing smile Graham gave him, and maybe also heard the comment Ian made about people would have to turn their pockets now, because he was winning this bet.

Richard closed the door behind him, trying to be as quiet as a mouse, but failing as he knocked over the trash can. "Shit," he said, bending down to pick it up and slamming his head against the sink in the process. "Ow, bloody hell."

"Richard, that you?" he heard Lee say behind the stall as he flushed the toilet. 

"Um, maybe," he replied. _Maybe? Really, Richard, maybe? Maybe you're a fucking moron,_ Richard thought and slapped himself mentally. This alcohol thing probably wasn't the solution for all his Lee related problems after all, considering his latest achievements of knocking stuff over and hitting his head, it was all more likely he would just make a fool of himself. He heard the sound of a belt being buckled, and then the door opened and Lee stepped out, laughing as he made his way to the sink.

"You alright there?" Lee asked as he washed his hands. "Seems like you've had too much to drink."

"Well," Richard started, crossing his arms over his chest in defense, taking Lee's comment as an insult, " _you_... you're _inappropriate_." 

Lee just laughed. "I'm inappropriate? How so?"

"That button on your shirt," Richard said, waving his hand at Lee, "that one extra button you've got undone. That's totally inappropriate. Really inappropriate, actually."

Lee eyed him closely, clearly amused. "You're so bad at flirting, you have no idea," Lee said and stepped closer. 

"I'm not flirting," Richard said stubbornly, taking a step back.

"I've seen you staring at me all night, Rich. I think everybody has." Lee stepped closer again, pressing Richard up against the door without actually touching him. The blush that crept up Richard's cheeks and ears was so intense, Richard could almost feel his cheeks pulsate. Lee just kept staring at him, waiting for the reply Richard was too stubborn to give. "Geez, your stubbornness almost puts the stubbornness of dwarves to shame," Lee murmured and closed the distance.

When Lee's lips touched his, Richard had to wrap his arms around Lee's neck because he was sure his legs were about to give in. Richard responded to the kiss quickly, and the sensation of Lee's lips upon his could only be described as _magic and fireworks_. When Lee pulled back, he was disappointed, but then he realized Lee was just looking for reassurance that this was what Richard really wanted, and that it was not just some stupid drunken idea he would regret in the morning. Richard knew just which answer to give him, and pulled him back in, filling the room with loud wet noises and hitched breaths as their tongues slid together in a heated kiss, hands tangled in each other's hair. 

Lee pushed him against the door with a loud thud, making Richard gasp before Lee attacked his mouth again. Everything was so _intense_ at that moment, Lee's hands were everywhere, his mouth hot and wet and Richard almost forgot how to breathe; he put all he had and more — all his feelings into that one kiss. At one point it got too intense, and Richard had to pull back for air. When he looked into Lee's eyes, he saw the same hunger and need he saw in himself and it gave him trouble breathing. Richard whimpered and tugged on Lee's shirt, he just needed him close and Lee responded immediately, rubbing his nose against Richard's and resting his forehead against his, his breath coating Richard's lips like a warm blanket.

Lee loosened Richard's tie, and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, and leaned down to nibble and kiss on the skin right above his collarbone. Richard shuddered under his touch, and he slid his hand up Lee's shirt, scratching his back ever so lightly, but enough to drive Lee mad. Richard could feel his arousal growing, and yeah, there was definitely some party going on down Lee's pants, too. They kissed again, long and leisurely, Lee's tongue going in and out of his mouth, and Richard couldn't help it when he bucked his hips, rubbing himself against Lee. And then Lee grabbed his ass and pulled him closer for more friction, and Richard was almost sure they were going to dry hump each other right there in the restroom but then his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. "Sorry," he said as he pushed Lee away, hurrying into one of the stalls just in time as his stomach decided to empty itself of its content. 

"Please don't take this as a response to your kissing skills," Richard said hoarsely, "I just had too much to drink." He felt Lee's hand on his back, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry my lack of common sense when it comes to alcohol ruined what we had going, um, how about a rain check for, uh, continuing this later?"

"I'd like that," Lee answered, smiling. "Come on, let me take you back to the hotel." Richard just nodded and wiped his mouth before he walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth.

"I know I'm drunk but... you know I really like you, don't you? That there was…" Richard trailed off, hoping Lee understood what he meant. "I'm not really looking for something casual."

"Yeah, I know," Lee said, smiling as he squeezed Richard's fingers gently, "neither am I. Come on now, let's get your drunken ass tucked into bed."

They ignored the cat calls they were given on their way out, though Richard did have a little triumphant and satisfied smile on his face, and the smile lasted all the way out and into a cab. After giving the driver directions for the hotel, Lee wrapped his arm around Richard and pulled him close, and Richard felt himself relax into his touch instantly, and he was so comfortable right then he would have fallen asleep if Lee hadn't started talking. "I never thought it would happen like this."

"You thought about it too?" Richard asked softly.

"Well, yeah. I had plans," Lee began, "I was planning to ask you out. You know, on a real date. The right moment just never seemed to come up. It's a long story which I think I'll save for later." So, Lee was the flowers, dinner, candles kind of guy, Richard noted, and he should have known that. Sweet Lee. Of course he was that kind of guy.

"We'll have plenty of time for dates," Richard said, "let's do this right."

"Yeah?" Lee murmured, nuzzling Richard's hair (that had been neatly combed, until Lee came and messed it all up). 

"Yeah."

The receptionist's smile was wide and welcoming when they arrived at the hotel, telling them to have a good night. Richard could feel the gentle pressure of Lee's hand on his back when they made their way to the elevator, and once in, Richard sort of collapsed against Lee, and Lee just held him until the elevator gave a silent pling as the doors opened, urging them on.

"'m so tired," Richard mumbled before he half-heartedly unlocked the door to his room. "Could fall asleep standing, I think."

"Will you be alright, Rich?" Lee asked.

"Huh? I... yeah," Richard frowned. "But, um..."

"You want me to stay?" Lee asked hopefully. 

"Yeah," Richard breathed, "stay?"

"Okay. Yeah, sure. Absolutely," Lee said, a smile playing on his lips. "Lead the way."

*

When Richard woke up in the morning, there was an empty spot beside him. Lee was gone — at least from the bed; Richard looked up only to find Lee sitting by the desk with his back turned against him, busy on the phone. A white towel was slung loosely around his waist, and Richard watched as Lee shifted and the towel slipped, only to reveal the curve of the top of his thigh, and the slender muscles underneath that perfect, pale skin. A drop of water ran between broad shoulders, leaving a wet trail all the way down his back before disappearing beneath the towel. "He's still sleeping," he heard Lee say quietly. "I don't want to wake him up yet, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow last night, he needs his sleep." Lee reached up to scratch a spot right beside his ear. "Yeah, no, of course we'll be there in time, all I'm saying is we'll be taking a cab instead of the bus with everyone else, to buy some time, so that Richard can catch up on some long lost sleep." Lee said his name so fondly it made Richard's toes curl. "Great, thanks for understanding, Peter, see you at the airport. And tell the rest no whistling or cat calls this time, please. Also tell Ian he's an ass for placing a bet on us, no wait, I'll do that myself." 

Although he had wanted this for a long time, Richard thought it felt a little weird to wake up with Lee ( _the_ Lee, sweet Lee, handsome Lee, only-dressed-in-a-towel-Lee) so close, but it was a welcoming kind of weird, and definitely something he could get used to.

Richard sighed contently and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He was about to reach for his phone on the nightstand, when he noticed Lee had laid out two aspirin for him beside a glass of water — Richard smiled and took it, just as Lee ended his conversation with Peter. "Good morning," Lee said, turning around. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, not that I would mind if you did, anyway. Thanks for the painkillers, by the way."

"Anytime, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, all considered. There's a dull ache in the back of my head, but nothing I can't handle," Richard admitted, and a blush crept up his cheeks when Lee got up, tucking the towel back in place before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So, about that rain check..." Lee said cheekily, and Richard put his hand on Lee's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, because really, who was Richard to say no to a face like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
